Reassembling a Broken Kagome
by rin-mizuki
Summary: Everyone in Kagome's group is killed but her, and she has a less than pleasant run in with Naraku before killing him. She is completely and utterly broken. What happens when Sesshomaru is forced to pick up the pieces of his broken priestess and make her whole again? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Delirium

Chappy 1

For this chappy:

_Sesshy's thoughts and talking to Kirara_

_**Kirara's vioce**_

**Sesshy's beast **(which will appear later)

"KAGOME!" the distressed half demon yelled. "Don't you dare leave me now, wench!" A dark laugh filled the clearing. "You know she will die, InuYasha," the voice chuckled, "just like the slayer, monk, and kit."

Said beings were sprawled across the field, laying in pools of their own blood with their insides spilling out. The half demon shook with barely contained rage as he took in the sight of his friends who were killed by the dark half demon turned full demon.

"Fuck you, Naraku." InuYasha's last words rang out before he was impaled on a tentacle right in front of Kagome. She let out a choking sob as the half breed she thought she loved so much slipped away in front of her eyes. His mouth formed the three words she desperately wanted to hear: I love you.

Naraku cradled the broken priestess in his appendages, threw back his head, and laughed. He would have fun bending the girl to his every will and making her utterly powerless. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and choked sobs were wrenched from her body. Sparkling sapphire orbs dulled and fixed onto his crimson ones. Creamy skin faded to a light grey with a green tinge. Lush, wavy black hair was faded and brittle like straw. She was, in a word, broken.

Seeing the once strong Kagome in such a way caused Naraku's cock to twitch to life until it was painfully straining in his pants. He didn't even wait to get to his castle before slamming her onto the ground and ripping her clothes off. "No, please," Kagome pleaded, "don't do this to me." Naraku just laughed and bit down on her neck. "You are MY whore now. Not that filthy half breed's. You will take orders from me, not the other way around."

A painful, red, handprint-shaped welt appeared on the struggling girl's face when her defiler struck her. More tears leaked from her eyes and Naraku viciously plunged his throbbing manhood deep within Kagome. She screamed in agony as he brutally ripped through her barrier and violently fucked her. One of his tentacles erupted from his back and slid into her tight ass. More sprouted out to keep her legs apart, restrain her hands over her head, and wrap around her throat. Another shriek was ripped from her and she was sobbing at this point. Naraku continued to hammer into Kagome until she bled, then increased his pace.

She couldn't speak out against him as a tentacle wormed its way into her mouth and fucked her throat. Poor Kagome was defiled until evil incarnate let out a groan and shot his seed into her ripped up womb. Naraku was content; he had screwed and further broken his little slut. He let his eyes close and didn't notice when Kagome crawled over to an infant left in the pile of Hakudoshi's ashes.

With a last act of defiance, she reached for the dark half demon's heart and squeezed. Unbearable pain spread through his body, causing him to drop the priestess and roar. Kagome closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the ground. The force broke three of her ribs, her arm, and cut her forehead open. "You'll pay for this, bitch," Naraku snarled. "I'll have to teach you your place in this world...under me." Before he could act upon his plan, he felt searing agony tear through him. A purifying arrow managed to find its way into his heart, and he cursed the barely living priestess all the way to hell.

Sesshomaru crashed through the forest in a huge fit of anger. _Damn lower demons and their interest in kidnapping little girls_, he raged in his head. _That's the third attempt on Rin's time this week!_ Though he would never admit it, Sesshomaru cared for his ward like a father would for his daughter.

He felt an aura in a tree in front of him and was about to strike it down when a fire cat fell to the ground, limp. She meowed weakly at the great dog demon in front of her. If she was lucky, he'd help her. He let out a bark.

_State your name. _**_I am called Kirara, Lord Sesshomaru. I am the former companion of the demon slayer Sango. _**_You were part of InuYasha's ragtag group. _**_Was, milord,_** she meowed sadly. _You mean they are dead? _**_All but Shikon Priestess Kagome._** Sesshomaru let out a growl; that filthy human was still breathing. Well, a demon could dream. _What happened to them? _**_Naraku. _**Kirara coughed up a bit of blood and continued. **_He attacked and killed all but the priestess. He raped her and in a moment of foolishness, she killed him. Now she is in a state of delirium. _**_She's in denial? _**_Precisely. _**_Foolish. Come, Kirara, and take me to Kagome._

Kagome sat before a fire with the bodies of her friends and son around. Shippo rested in her lap with his intestines spilled out of him. Miroku was slumped on a rock with his limbs ripped off, and Sango sat beside him without a head and her spine on her lap. She managed to put InuYasha in a tree and she chattered aimlessly to them.

"Oh Sango, I can't believe we finally managed to defeat Naraku! You can have Kohaku back and Miroku's wind tunnel is gone," she laughed, bubbly. Her friends looked down on her from heaven, watching her decent into insanity.

Sango wept softly with Shippo and Miroku just shook his head. "We have to do something," Shippo pleaded with InuYasha. "Please! Look at her, she still thinks we're alive!" His eyes softened at the unstable girl, but he shook his head. "This is Kagome we're talking about. She'll be fine." But he was wrong. Kagome only got worse and sunk further into her madness. She started hallucinating and refused to move from the spot where she murdered Naraku. Her hair was tangled and pointed in all different directions, she hadn't bathed, and she cried half the time. "Oh InuYasha, I'm sorry," she finally whispered. His ears twitched in heaven as he listened. "I don't think I ever loved you," she continued, "and I wish I wasn't here. I want to die."

InuYasha smiled bitterly and thought, _Oh Kagome, I didn't love you either. I wanted you to have closure. Wasn't the best way to do it..._ Kagome's head snapped up and she could have sworn she heard the words _don't cry for me, sister, cry for you_ whispered on the wind. She shook her head, laughing, and dismissed it as hearing voices inside her head again. And then she burst into tears.

Her broken ribs and arm hurt, and the gash on her forehead was probably infected. A strong demonic presence broke her internal whining and none other than Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods. He only saw Kagome at first and asked her, "Where is that bastard brother of mine?" The priestess pointed to his body and warned, "Now don't you two get into a fight. I'm tired and besides, you won't get Tetsusaiga that easily."

She promptly broke out into crazed laughter all the while mumbling, "My Inu is too strong for you. He killed Naraku and survived. He'll give you a run for your money."

The sentences were repeated over and over until Sesshomaru shook her shoulders. "Are you that foolish, girl? They are dead! Your own kit in your lap should be an indication." "No, no, no," she protested, "they're fine! C'mon InuYasha, say hello to your brother. Helloooooo, earth to InuYasha!"

Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, and when he didn't respond, she yelled, "Sit boy!" The beads didn't work. Hesitantly, she touched his forehead but recoiled when she found it to be as cold as ice. "Inu...Yasha? Sango? Miroku?" She hugged Shippo and felt something squishy. Instead of seeing her son alive and laughing, she saw his bloody body and innards spilling out on her lap.

Kagome screamed and sobbed hysterically. She threw anything she could find; a pot, a stick, Tetsusaiga, acorns, everything. Sesshomaru blinked in shock at the sight. The strong girl he had come to admire was utterly broken inside.

He sniffed the air and smelled that she had indeed been defiled by Naraku and a sneer adorned his face. "Girl, you should be dead right now. You have nothing left to live for here," he stated. Kagome's sapphire eyes locked onto his molten gold orbs and he could see a silent plea within their depths. Her tiny hands latched onto his sleeve as she pulled herself up. The scent of roses, dew, and moonlight assaulted Sesshomaru's nose when the wind blew his direction. It surprised him that even after her trauma with Naraku, she still smelled so pure.

For a second, his eyes softened and his respect for her returned as he saw just how much pain and determination was in those deep blue eyes of hers. He pushed aside any feelings he had and hauled Kagome up.

She hissed when he jarred her broken ribs and glared at him. "You're coming with me, woman. We will go back to my castle where you will be attended to," he stated, leaving no room for objection. With Shippo's body in her arms, she marched past a slightly shocked demon lord and was surprised when he grabbed her arm.

"Your son is dead, Kagome." He said her name so tenderly to ease the pain. "You must leave him here." "No..." she whispered. His body was eased out of her arms and laid on the ground. "No... no... NO!" Whispering progressed to shouting as Sesshomaru dragged her away, farther and farther from her son. "NOOOO!"

AN: Sooooo here's my first story, guys! Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. All forms of criticism and help is appreciated ^.^ And any suggestions for future chappies is always welcome! Love you guys 3


	2. Chapter 2: Stars

Chappy 2 guys!

_Thoughts_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

**_Kagome's inner voice_**

**_Naraku_**

Happy reading! 3

* * *

Kagome rubbed her bruised arm and glared at Sesshomaru's back. The injury just happened to be shaped like said demon's handprint after he all but dragged her for five miles.

"Stupid demons and their stupid pride," she mumbled under her breath. "Good for nothing dogs." Sesshomaru's ears twitched back towards her and he developed a tick in his right eye.

_The priestess is grating on my nerves even when she isn't around my disgusting half brother. _**The woman is firey. I like that. **_You like anything that has breasts. _**I do not! This one is special. **_Fool. She means nothing to this Sesshomaru. _**Are you blind, Fluffy?**

He growled loudly at the nickname his beast gave him, forgetting about the girl behind him. She squeaked at the sudden sound, tripped over her feet, and landed right on her ass. Still growling, his red tinged eyes flicked to her fearful face, and he almost smiled when he saw her skirt fly up. Almost.

Instead, he merely uttered, "Whore." "Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Kagome demanded of him. "Whore. Slut. Harlot. Prostitute. Tramp. Take your pick." His cheek stung slightly when she slapped him and an angry red welt appeared on his creamy skin.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him. "How fucking dare you! I made InuYasha let you survive, took care of your ward, and helped in battle, and all I get is you calling me names?!"

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I will call you anything I desire. Remember, you are stuck with me now. Your precious InuYasha is dead, your kit all but gutted, and your other friends ripped apart. Their blood is a reminder of that. So refrain from calling this Sesshomaru anything besides lord, or I will have to punish you."

The foolish priestess slapped him again, but this time it burned. Sesshomaru's head snapped to the side with the force of her holy energy and his ears rang from her incessant screaming. Inside, he was shocked that such a seemingly pure girl could curse like a sailor.

"You, Sesshomaru, are a self-absorbed, haughty, cruel, damn cold bastard! I fucking hate you, ya rude motherfucker! You're the one that should've died, not my friends. I'd like to see you in a pool of Rin and Jaken's blood and see if you feel like worthless shit!"

A wave of guilt briefly washed over him before being replaced by rage. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her neck and slammed her into the ground. She whimpered from her ribs and arms, but tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered how Naraku threw her down.

"Please Sesshomaru, stop this," she pleaded weakly, gasping for breath. "If you do this, you're no better than Naraku." "**Bitch we are nothing like him**," his beast growled. "I demand you let me go!" "**No.**" Sesshomaru backhanded her, his inner beast screaming at him for it. "**Learn never to speak like that to me again. Next time will mean death**."

Kagome cried, and screamed, "Well leave me here! I don't gotta be your problem, just kill me! Kill me, kill me please..." Sobs turned to incoherent blubbering. He sighed wearily.

The reaction she got was different than the one she expected. He merely pulled her up and roughly threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming all the way.

Kagome let out a little giggle, staring at Sesshomaru's ass. It soon developed into hysterical laughter and she tentatively touched the demon lord's butt. "Woman!" he gasped, surprised. "What in the name of Kami do you think you're doing?!"

Said woman poked his backside and responded between chuckles, "I can see an icicle up your ass! Wait until InuYasha sees this. He'll love it!" Sesshomaru sighed and brought Kagome around to cradle her in his arm.

"Kagome...he's dead. Naraku killed him, remember?" She snorted. "My InuYasha is stronger than that. He won't let a pathetic halfbreed take his life so quickly." The demon raised a delicate eyebrow. _Her InuYasha?_ Kagome lapsed into crazed giggles for the rest of the way.

* * *

"Now now, milady, you must calm down! It would do no good to strain your healing wounds!" a maid shrieked frantically. Kagome was in another fit of madness as she tried to stab the poor demon with a scalpel. "Naraku!" she roared, "I won't let you get any of them! You're a fucking worthless half breed bastard!"

The whites of her eyes were black and her iris an icy blue; the first sign of her insanity. Her hair was standing on end, she was drenched in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy, her skin pasty, and she was trembling. "You fucking little piece of shit," she all but growled, stalking the maid. "You'll die today, I'll make sure of it."

Sesshomaru chose a brilliant moment to walk through the door, just in time to see Kagome rip open her own maid with a medical instrument. Slowly, she reached into the maid's chest and pulled out her heart.

"Look at you, little Akago. You're so cute." Sesshomaru just watched her as she stroked the heart, a little horrified. "It's too bad...that you have to die too!" Kagome let out a shriek of laughter as she plunged the scalpel into the already unmoving heart.

Then she paraded around the castle with it and told anyone who would listen that she killed Naraku and made some people even hold the heart. Human's quickly became sick and demons gave her a wary look and hurried away.

By the time Sesshomaru found her, Kagome was passed out in the garden. He shook his head with a small smile. _Silly girl. She wore herself out. _Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and settled down next to her.

* * *

Fear. Anxiety. Desperation. **_They are dead._** Determination. Running. Fast. Wind. Speed. Faster. Faster. Always faster. **_Because of you._** Always running. Never stopping. Never free. A laugh. A growl. A tear. Anger. Angeranger ragerage. Fear. Anger-rage-fear. **_You killed them._** Dirt beneath her feet. A cliff. High. Much too high. Backwards. Naraku. NarakuNarakuNaraku. Fear. **_You are to blame._** Anger-rage-fear. Water. Deep. Finally deep enough. A glance. **_They are dead by your hands._** Fall. Falling. Wind. Exhilaration. Free. Free at last. Water. Cold. Just cold enough. Numb. Smiling. And then. Nothing.

She woke up drenched in her own sweat and tears. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru." It became her mantra until he walked in. Kagome launched herself into his arms (arm?) and held on for dear life.

"I did it. I did it, Sesshomaru. It was I who killed them," she admitted tearfully. "I know, priestess, I know." He held her until she fell back asleep, then he moved aside her bangs to kiss her forehead before surrendering to dreams himself.

* * *

Kagome woke pressed against a warm body. She snuggled against it, only to find that it was Sesshomaru. Memories of last night came crashing down on her and the scent of salt water permeated the air once again.

The demon holding her rolled his eyes and asked, "Why are you crying again, priestess? Haven't you shed enough tears for this whole castle already?"

"Look up at the sky, Sesshomaru," she murmured. He glanced up, but saw nothing special. Turning to her, he raised a silver eyebrow, only to receive a smack on his arm. "Look again."

"There are a countless number of stars in the sky. You see that one?" Kagome pointed to a red star. "Its light takes thousands of years to reach the earth. Even when it has died, its light will continue to shine until it has dissipated. Thousands of dark years in front of it. It will live through time. You see that one?"

She pointed to a star that glowed brightly for a moment, then winked out of existence. "That star is free now. It crossed its thousand oceans of time, it's free to live and die. It is a star that will be forgotten by those who have seen it. It has lost its light. When a star dies, it explodes in a supernova. Particles of dust spread throughout the universe to join with other stars. Truly, it will never drift away. But I will."

Sesshomaru glanced at her before turning back to the sky. "Explain." Kagome sighed before continuing. "Why do you keep me here? Thousands of other stars are passing by, transcending time, while I am due to drift away any time soon. Like that star, there is no one who will miss me. I have no regrets. I await my endless dreams, trying to follow my breaths into the sky. But you keep me here. You are over a thousand seas. I am bound to never make it past one. I can barely feel my own pulse in my veins."

A whisper so soft came from the demon beside her. "But I'd miss you." Lost in thought, she didn't hear him. "One day, you will regret bringing a crazy, psycho murderer into your beautiful home. With those words, Kagome stood and walked back into the grand castle.

**She is too deep within her broken soul to realize that we care**, Sesshomaru's beast said sadly. _For once...I agree. I too, am saddened by our Kagome's thoughts on her own self worth. _**Our Kagome?**_I know I have loved her since the first day I saw her. I am too stubborn to admit it. _**You just did. **_ Because I am afraid. _**_T_****he great and mighty Sesshomaru is afraid? What has the world come to? **He growled softly and retorted, _Even I have feelings, fool. You should know. _**Tell me, what is this Sesshomaru afraid of?**_You know. You are me. _**_I just want to hear you say it. _**_I am afraid of losing her to herself..._

* * *

Terror. Horror. Blood. So much blood. Her own? She couldn't tell. A man. Who was it? She knew. Pain. Cold. Metal. Pain. Painpainpain. Anger-pain-terror. Then. No. Not anymore. Not him. He was no more. Nothing. She laughed. No pain. No fear. No cold. Free. Again. Happy. Love. Happy-happy-love-warmth. Her savior. Sesshomaru. Was it love? She didn't want that. Couldn't want that. Shouldn't want that. No. No worries. Take hand. Fly. Fly free and happy. Peace.

He stood, watching his angel as she slept. Her nightgown was nearly see-through with perspiration from her night terrors, and he could just make out the curve of her breasts. His breath hitched at the sight, but he dismissed the thought. Kagome sighed his name in her sleep with a smile. With a smile of his own, he sat beside her, petting her hair and placing soft kisses on her brow. He could tell her mind would plague her no more.

* * *

"Get up, priestess." Kagome moaned and buried her face in the pillow. "Five more minutes, mom." "Wake up. KAGOME. Get out of my bed!" She stirred slightly and looked up with sleep-hazed eyes. "Whaaaaa..." Sesshomaru gave up and just pulled off her blankets.

He rolled his eyes at her surprised shriek and smirked. "If you had just gotten up, you wouldn't be in such a situation." "Fuck you, Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled. Then she tripped over her own feet and right into her closet. The demon lord chuckled and extended a hand to help her up.

"Clumsy girl," he admonished, "watch where you're going." "I'm sorry, my lord. It won't happen again." His eyebrows shot up as he caught her "my lord" instead of "milord". She smiled and walked towards the hot springs, his eyes watching her lovely rear disappear down the hallway.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called. "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru! What can this humble servant do for you?" "Bring me the body of the girl's son." "Whaaaat milord? Do you wish to help the human wench?!"

He stiffened and let out an almost inaudible growl. Jaken noticed that Sesshomaru turned with a small smile on his face. "Yes milord! Right away, milord! Ohhh please don't k-OOPH!"

He tripped over his little toad feet, tumbling down the hallway. Embarrassed, he ran out the door to the castle, cursing himself for getting flustered in front of his powerful, awesome, fearsome, well-muscled, gorgeous lord.

Sesshomaru squatted down in the middle of his room and held out his hand. "You can come out now, Rin," he said softly. His ward appeared with a toothy smile on her face and launched herself at him. "Is there something you wanted, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked excitedly. "How would you like to see Kagome today?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter! I'll be updating when I have time, which is an abundance right now. So I'll update whenever. Please, please, PLEASE review; it helps me a lot.

Next chappy- Rin meets Kagome and they both wonder if their beloved Sesshy is getting a bit soft. Perhaps a hint of lime, perhaps not...yeeaaaah there probably will be.


	3. Chapter 3: Innocence Lost

_Herro_: Kagome's thoughts/Kuro

**Herro:** Aku

**_Herro:_** Sesshomaru's thoughts

Chapter 3: Innocence Lost

* * *

Kagome stared at the garden, watching the flowers bend and sway in the cool autumn breeze. It was so peaceful here. There was nothing to remind her of her old life, except her memories.

_Inuyasha..._it still hurt to think about him. His golden eyes, his cute little doggy ears, his roughness, the tenderness with which he held her, she missed all of it. But. He ran to Kikyo nearly every night. By morning, he was saturated in the scent of graveyard soil and rotting flesh. How he could screw a clay pot that smelled like that, she would never understand.

Unknowingly, Kagome withdrew deeper and deeper within herself. Her soul locked itself in the fathomless recesses of her mind, hiding from the outside world. _Inuyasha..._ He plagued her every thought. Made her hurt. Made her empty.

Sapphire eyes faded into a blinding white that glowed softly, rosy lips turned blue, and human nails grew into black claws. She was transforming. Becoming one with her pain. The darkness. She loved it. Reveled in it. Lived it.

_Inuyasha..._ She would kill him one day. And enjoy it. Dance on his grave. Hang his ears above her fireplace. Steal Tesseiga. Cut off his face and nail it to her front door.

Kagome's aura became tainted with evil before it disappeared altogether. A shadow demon heard her soul's cry and took one look at her before he decided. He would taint this girl. Be her inner beast. Let her corrupt herself.

Oh, he'd love it. He wasn't named Aku for nothing. Screw Naraku; Aku was true evil incarnate. Obtainer of souls, taker of lives, defiler of the innocent. There was no limit to how low he would stoop.

In fact, he quite liked this dark priestess. She was so...malleable in her grief. Easily manipulated. Controlled. Debauched. Unadulterated. Even more so than Naraku himself. Everyone walked a line between good and evil. Kagome, however, walked a line between madness and death. One slip-up and she would be gone. Forever.

* * *

"Priestess. Priestess." Sesshomaru shook Kagome's shoulder, trying to rouse her from whatever came over her. She was sitting on a bench in his garden, but not moving. Her eyes were open, and her skin was a pale grey. "Priestess. Kagome. Ka-go-me. Wench, wake up!" Nothing he said worked.

A rose was clutched in her hands, black blood dripping onto the ground and hissing where it fell. Sesshomaru growled. It wasn't like such a strong girl to simply give up. She was breathing but...but...where was her heartbeat?

_She's...dead? No, she's breathing. What...is going on?_ The lord of the West became more and more puzzled the longer he stood in front of her. He tried slapping her, no response. Dumping water on her? Only got her drenched.

After a while, Sesshomaru called over his healer to take a look at her. "Her body is healthy, even though her skin is such a sickly color. The lady's breathing is quite strong too," the healer remarked.

"What about her heartbeat?" he suggested. The healer felt for one, and was surprised when she found no evidence of a heart at all. "How is she alive? Is she a witch?" "Merely a priestess, Kiya," he sighed. "Just a priestess."

Japan's most powerful shamans and healers came from all over to see this spectacle. None, however, had an inkling of what ailed her. Finally, a simple old woman visited the castle, hearing of this living but dead priestess.

She stopped at the gates and bowed to the guards. "I am called Yori, and I request to see the priestess that the Lord of the West has under his care." The guards stepped aside and she was escorted to the central garden.

Her eyes took in the beauty of lush sakura trees and abundant, rare flowers before settling on the girl. Even in her unfortunate state of grey skin, the priestess was still beautiful. The color of her was only one factor in the whole equation.

Yori, without a word, brushed past Sesshomaru and laid her hand upon the girl's forehead. It was hot, too hot. Too hot to be healthy. "What color were her eyes?" she inquired softly, motioning to Kagome's ivory orbs. "Blue," the lord replied, just as softly. "Like the color of sapphires."

She motioned for the lord to come and look into her eyes. "What do you see?" "Eyes, still blue," he replied. "No no," she urged, "look deeper." Sesshomaru tried, he really did. Yori rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly. The now annoyed demon looked down at her with a furious light in his eyes, but she just smirked. "Look deeper."

Suddenly, it was as if Kagome's eyes were glass. They lost their kind light, only to be replaced with anguished darkness. "Her soul is locked deep within her, but there is only half of it," Yori mused. "Does someone or something hold the other half?"

"That clay bitch," Sesshomaru spat out. "The one called Kikyo has it. Stupid wench, taking souls that don't belong to her."

Yori let out a cry, burned by some power. "She has a great evil within her. There is no saving her. Not even the return of her soul could heal her now." Sesshomaru was agitated. "Human, what now?" "Now...we wait."

* * *

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kagome knocked on the door of the room she was in, which looked suspiciously like a prison cell. "Hey! Open this goddamn door RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

_Now that's what I'm talking about. Fire, Kagome. Fire._ "Uh, who are you?" _Dear Kagome, I am you. Only...the darker side of you._ "Wait, what?" She asked, totally confused. _Love, you have been corrupted. In your despair, you let hatred into your heart and allowed a demon to enter your body_.

**Well my dears, you seem to be getting along nicely.** "Whoa whoa whoa. There are three of me?" **No, my sweet. Let me introduce myself. I...am Aku. Former king of the shadow demons, obtainer of souls, taker of lives, and defiler of the innocent.**

"Oh...hi..." Kagome said slowly, processing everything that was going on. "I'm Kagome. Well, I guess you already know me." _We can't keep the same name. _"I agree." **How about Kuro?** _Black, eh? It suits me._

"Ooookaaaaay...I must be going crazy." She backed away from the door and opted to sit in the corner instead, rocking and trying to block out all the noise. **Awww honey, don't be like that.** _Yes Kagome, be with us. Pledge your innocence to us and become one with us._

"Not on your life!" she shouted. "I am me, okay? KA-GO-ME! No one else! Not you, or you, ya creepy shadow bastard! Just...just leave me alone..."

_Oh no, have we hurt our wittle Kaggy-waggy's feewings? Are we invading her pwivacy?_ **Hush, Kuro. Now is not the time. She is in pain.** _Aku you old lout, you're growing soft. _**_...Perhaps._**

"Stop...please stop..." She didn't know how much more she could take. Voices in her head arguing with each other? Headache. Arguing with her? Crazy. Holding civilized conversations with her? ...Okay something was wrong. Very wrong.

**Yes, dearest. You are changing.** "Into what?" **You'll see... **_...soon enough... _**...you'll be... **_...one of us..._

A searing pain raced down Kagome's spine, causing her to scream shrilly. Her back arched, hands clenched, and tears ran down her face. It felt like a fire was consuming her. A dark, laughing fire.

* * *

Burn. Burn. Burn-burn-burn. Pain. Burn. Anger. Laugh. Anger-pain-laugh. Why? Sad. Alone. Burn. Pain-alone-burn. Why? Burn-pain-why? Why-pain-laugh? Agony. Fear. Pain. Terror. Burn-pain-fear. Change. Burn-change-why? Why? Why-why-why? Blood. Blood-blood-blood-blood-blood. Burn-blood. Anger-pain-blood-laugh. Cold? Freeze? Pain. Cold-freeze-pain. Too. Cold. Pain. Ice. Ice-anger-cold. Freeze. Death? No. Life? No. Why? Because. Because anger-pain-burn-cold-freeze-fear. Because burn-freeze-pain-fear-laugh. Because death-life-burn. Why?

* * *

Aku and Kuro watched as Kagome's new form began to take shape. Ebony hair grew to her knees, skin turned gray as storm clouds, eyes white as cream and empty as glass, claws black as night, lips like coal, full body, scent of sakura, blood, and cinnamon.

A demoness, ever so beautiful. Ever so deadly. Ever so tempting. Kindness faded to harshness, love to hate, sincerity to cynicism, innocence to adultery, warmth to cold. She was, in essence, perfect. A perfect creation. Daughter of evil and black.

Tattered wings the color of a raven's feathers protruded from her back like a fallen angel's. She cast no shadow, she was shadow herself. However, underneath all of her corruption, her hate, there was love. It shone so feebly.

If one waded through the tar that was the darkness in her shriveled up heart, the light would be shining. Weak. Unstable. But determined. Kagome would never give up. Kagome wouldn't stop fighting. Kagome would cry when blood was spilled.

But not Kuro. No, never Kuro. She would be Kagome's outward appearance, aura, thoughts, everything. Only someone of great wisdom or of great determination would be able to find the light through all of the mess. There would be no such person. Aku would make sure of that.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. "She wakes within her mind." Yori was still sound asleep, snoring softly. He snorted and probed Kagome's mind with his. _Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome to my...humble abode._

**_What is the meaning of this?!_** He demanded of the strange voice. This was not Kagome. This was... _Oh, I'm quite well, thanks for asking. Yes, my name is Kuro. You're so polite, Lord Sesshomaru!_ The voice mocked him freely, almost daring him to strike at the frail, grey body.

**_Release your hold on the human. Now_**, he demanded. **Ah ah ah, we can't have that, now can we? ****_Aku. _**Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, he knew that voice anywhere. **_I thought I killed you long ago. Have you come back to haunt me some more?_**

Aku snickered. **I almost wish that were so, but I like tormenting this sweet one instead. She was so easily molded in her grief. ****_Greif?! _**Sesshomaru snarled. **_It was more than grief! My idiot half-brother broke her damn heart!_** _Lord Sesshomaru, calm down before you tear all three of us to pieces._

**_Shut it, Kuso. _**_Kuro! It's Kuro! _**Calm down, darling. Keep it together. **_No. That bastard of a lord is making me angry. _** Shall we shut him up? **_Bring him to Kagome._

**_What the hell are you talking about? Tell me what is going on, NOW, _**the angry lord demanded. _All in good time..._ Kuro smirked. _But now...it is time to see the owner of this body._

* * *

Lonely. Sad. Anger. Sad-lonely. Sad-lonely-anger. Funny. Lonely-funny-anger. Anger-anger- _Kagome! Stop that incessant ranting!_ "Yes, Kuro." She bowed her head and got up to pace around the room. Any longer in here and she would go insane.

**Ah my sweet, we have someone here to see you! Isn't that fun?** "Cut it out Aku," she growled. "I'm not exactly happy right now..." Kagome trailed off as the door to her little prison cell was wrenched open and a body was thrown inside. A naked body with long silver hair, scarlet eyes, and a snarl on his lips.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" "Kagome," he breathed. "You look..." "Ugly? I know." Sesshomaru shook his head furiously. "No, I was going to say...beautiful." Kuro and Aku were silent; they hadn't really been expecting this to be so easy.

"N-no!" Kagome stammered. "Really, I'm not even pretty now. I mean, you're the beautiful one here with your hair and eyes and you have a really fantastic body and a huge-"

She covered her mouth with her hands and blushed a deep crimson. She had almost told Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, that he was well endowed. Great. That went SO well.

To her immense surprise, he only chuckled. "No, my dear. You put me to shame with your womanly curves and your sweet, melodic voice." He ran his fingertips down her left arm, only increasing her blush. "Let me taste you..." he murmured, so softly that she almost missed it.

(BOOM! CITRUS IN YO FACE!)

Tentatively, Kagome leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Sesshomaru responded with a bestial hunger, devouring her mouth. She gasped at his passion, and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her sweet cavern.

Her tongue touched lightly, laced with the taste of innocence, and he groaned. Never before had a female tasted so...sinful. Kagome's lips were soft velvet moving against his own, her tongue caressing his with newfound boldness, her breast heaving.

He pulled her into his lap, tangling his hand within her hair. For the sake of breathing, both pulled away for a moment to look into the eyes across from them. Each was drowning in the other's, forgetting where they were and the magnitude of the problem. All that existed was their panting bodies and lust.

Until Kagome shifted in Sesshomaru's lap. He saw stars; her hot core was pressing onto his painfully hard manhood. She noticed and grinned devilishly, grinding against him. Her seduction was succeeding; her lover's eyes started to bleed red.

The tables turned when Sesshomaru sliced her ragged kimono with his claws, leaving her naked too. Both were entranced by the skin before them, running their hands over each other. Engraining the memories on their brains.

Sesshomaru leaned his head down to nip at one breast, eliciting a wanton moan from the petite girl on him. "Oh little Kagome," he purred, "you like it a little rough, don't you?" She mumbled and he frowned playfully, latching onto her with his fangs.

"I didn't hear you, sweet priestess." "Oh god yes," she moaned. She loved it rough. "Good girl." His voice morphed back into the velvet purr as he licked up the blood he drew from her. Kagome's blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted.

Her taste was that of honey and shadow, a smooth and dark combination. Sesshomaru licked around her right breast, then gave her nipple a hard suck. She threw her head back and he repeated the actions with her other mound.

But he was getting impatient. Kagome seemed to have forgotten that she was positioned on his cock; squirming and coating him with her juices. The pleasure was unbearable, almost painful.

He all but threw her onto the cold ground and stared down at her with glazed eyes. How quickly he could lose himself to her, swimming in her ivory gaze. Her pebbled nipples were pressed hard against his chest, her womanly fluids trickling onto the floor.

Sesshomaru left a slow trail of kisses down her abdomen, and she writhed underneath his feather-light touches. "Please, Sesshomaru," she groaned. "Please what?" "Please...no more teasing."

Desperation was plain in her eyes, but he couldn't give in. He leaned forward to purr in her ear, "No." Then, he went back down to give a slow, wet lick to her dripping slit. A guttural moan ripped itself from her throat, music to his ears.

He parted her lips and thrust his tongue inside of her, reveling in the sinful taste. It was like...vanilla and moonlight. A taste he would never forget and a delicacy he wished to dine on every night.

"Agh! Fuck, Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed when his mouth made it up to her sensitive nub and latched onto it. "That, it Kagome. Say my name, sweetness." His voice was husky with lust and raw with want. He didn't want to wait.

Awkwardly propping himself up on his elbow, he slid a finger into her wet warmth. She tightened around the appendage, squeezing when he began to pump in and out of her. As his tongue found her clit and another finger was added into her, he felt her release near.

Sesshomaru curled his fingers inside of her to hit just the right spot and he sucked her nub hard. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" Her sweet voice yelled his name and ended with a moan of pure satisfaction. So beautiful...

Lapping up her heavenly nectar, he looked up at the sight before him. Kagome's disheveled hair was spread around her head, giving her an angelic look. Lazy eyes gazed down at him, cheeks flushed with passion, breast heaving, lips parted. Nothing was as gorgeous to him as she was in that moment.

A mischievous look took place in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. Sesshomau braced himself for what could happen, but he didn't plan for this. His love tackled him to the ground and slammed herself down on his cock, burying him to the hilt within her.

"So...tight..." he hissed. She fit him like a glove, her muscles rippling around his manhood pressed deep inside of her dripping folds. Both of them moaned as she started to move on his cock, riding and grinding him.

Her breasts bounced every time she moved, and Sesshomaru reveled in this sight. For a human, she was exceptionally beautiful. Demonesses looked like weeds next to his gorgeous, delicate rose.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the absence of her surrounding his manhood. A growl died in his throat when he looked at the sight before him. Kagome presented herself to him on her hands and knees, begging him to take her hard.

He had no choice but to comply and rammed himself into her with wild abandon. "Do you like that, bitch?" Sesshomaru purred in her ear. "Do you like it when my hard cock slams so hard into your tight little pussy?" "Fuck yes, Sesshomaru," she gasped. "You feel so good inside me!"

*Crack* A red print was left on her ass cheek from where he slapped her. The sting made Kagome moan in pure pleasure. "Please Sessho...hit me again." Again, he had no choice but to comply. He struck her harder and her muscles rippled around his length.

Inwardly, he smiled. He could make a goddess writhe and squirm even with one arm. Sesshomaru pounded into her harder, snaking an arm around her to reach her nub and circle it with his claws.

Another shudder ran through her and he smirked. Leaning over her, still fucking her, he nibbled on her ear. "Come for me, love," he whispered in his deep baritone and licked the shell of her ear. As if his command was that powerful, she came with a scream and the curling of her toes.

Sesshomaru jerkily thrusted into her a few more times until he spilled his seed inside of her warmth. He let a groan escape him as he collapse to the side of Kagome, pulling her tight against his chest.

(No no, citrus es no here. You come out now.)

* * *

Kuro and Aku were ecstatic. Their pawn had foolishly given herself up completely to the darkness within. It would be so much easier to control her now that her loving light had been snuffed out by adultery.

Both were so engrossed in their little plan that neither heard the words that the sated couple shared. "I love you, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered. He was silent for a few moments before gruff words came from him. "As I you, sweet Kagome."

The light in her heart only grew stronger because of him. Ai was at work in her. She resided deep within Kagome's soul, the embodiment of love. Long ago, she pledged to stop Aku, even if it took all eternity and invading a young priestess's body.

She would do whatever it took to set set things right. After all, her name was Ai, was it not?

* * *

Oi. That chappy took a lot of writing. Bejeezlous. It's 2:21 in the damn morning and I can't think, but I had to get this out. Grrrr. Nighty night little bunnies, and review please!

~Rin-Mizuki


	4. Chapter 4: Rebel

**Aku**

_**Sessho**__**thoughts**_

_Kagome thoughts_

* * *

"Kagome...Kagome..." An ethereal voice echoed throughout her head, temporarily blocking out the voices of evil and debauchery. "Kagome..." The voice came closer, and a tiny ball of light, no bigger than the Shikon Jewel, materialized in her hand. It was warm, glowing with a feeble red light. "Ah...You're so warm. I had forgotten what comfort felt like after all these years. I thank you, young Kagome, for your strength."

"Eh, I don't mean to be rude but, who exactly are you?" "Forgive me," the light apologized, "my name is Ai. Fear me not, for I am not here to cause you any harm." "Great...but why are you in my head?" Kagome asked. "You're not evil, are you?" A light chuckle echoed in her little jail cell. "No no, child. It is true though that I go where evil goes, healing the destruction it creates."

"Huh? I...don't understand..." "See what cannot be seen," the glowing orb whispered cryptically, "and you will find that the way out is closer than it appears." "Wait!" she cried. "Don't leave! I-I don't want to be alone!" "I will always be in your heart...my daughter..."

_See...what cannot be seen. Great. I'm never going to find my way out._

* * *

"Damn it! Agh fuck it all! Goddamn fucking demons, what the fuck is with this fucking fucked up world! Why? Just fucking why? Oooh, you're so fucking lucky I'm not a god, cuz I would fucking kill you and end your pathetic, worthless, shitty lives. What the fuck did I fucking ever do to you? Gods, fucking life. God fucking damn it, shit fucking motherfucker!" Sesshomaru leaned against the half-demolished wall of his study, breathless from his rant to whatever gods heard him. He'd never been so mad. Ever. The past was crashing down on him and he hated it. He just...wanted to kill something. Yes...death would take his mind off things.

He went down to the dungeons hidden deep under his castle, slowly sizing up the prisoners there. A burly demon was brought forth to the torture chamber where Sesshomaru was waiting for him, patient and feral. The demon would never admit it, but the great lord was the only being in this life and the next who could strike true fear into his heart. Slowly, tediously, he was chained to the wall. Terror blossomed inside of him, outwardly showing itself in periodic tremors.

Sesshomaru noticed this and snickered. His victim would be weak. Perfect. "You know, I'm very mad right now," he purred into the chained demon's ear, dragging his poisoned claw across his chest. "It would be a shame...if you were to...be my outlet..." With each pause, a drop of poison fell into the wound, causing flesh to dissolve and gurgle angrily. "Please Milord," the man pleaded, "don't kill me. Please." "What is it that they call you?" he asked, feigning absentmindedness. "Oh that's right, Isamo the Fearless. Pf. Some man you are. More like a woman." With that, he cleanly cut off Isamo's manhood.

A piercing, animalistic cry came from the fish demon, and Sesshomaru laughed bitterly. "How cruel life is, when we lose something important to us. I'm losing the woman that I love, and you're losing your life. This is a beautiful pity party." "Milord," Isamo interjected, "killing me won't bring your woman back." "You think I don't know that?!" he roared. "You're simply a distraction. Feel honored that I chose you." Isamo's blood began to boil under his skin. "Please Milord. I pray for you..." His skin bubbled and popped, oozing green pus and hissing blood. It ran down his body in thick streams and his eyes rolled back into his head, his life fluid spilling from his eyes, dripping from his nose, filling his ears, and gushing from his mouth.

"You're pathetic! Just like everyone else! You fucking bastards, taking valuable air away from the ones like me, that should live! I live for the kill, for the pleasure, not love. I HATE love! I hate that I love her and I hate that I can't do anything to help..."

Sesshomaru slumped against the wall, spent from his rage. Isamo continued to cough up blood and managed to get a few words out before drowning in his own essence. "You...are not evil...Sessh...o...maru. Love...will m...ake you stron...ger..." The demon lord rested a heavy clawed hand on the cooling shoulder of the misfortunate prisoner. "How you cannot say that you hate me, I know. How you understand, I know. But how you cannot feel true bitterness in your soul...is completely unknown by me."

* * *

_See...what cannot be seen...so like, is the cake a lie? Is there no reason? Is this a figment of my imagination? Awwww fuck, I'm never getting out._ Kagome paced, worried, nearly creating a hole in the floor of her little cell. Out of anger, she decided to kick the door, but was surprised when her foot went right through. _What. The. Fuck._

She stuck her hand out and realized that it passed right through the metal. She did it again, and again, until she just decided to walk right through it. _...I was trapped...in nothing...FUCK. _ "Good, my child. Not everything in here is as it seems." "Agh, you again!" Kagome shouted, trying to pinpoint the voice that seemed to penetrate the walls and caress her ears. "Child, fill your weak heart not with rage, but with serenity." "I think you got it wrong! I have every right to be mad right now! I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for you, and what the fuck are you doing, creeping on me all the time? You'd watch me in the hot springs if you could."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder in as the voice sighed and soon enough, the little red orb drifted down from the ceiling and wrapped her in its warm glow. "I...I need to make sure we come out of this alive, Kagome. I need this, you need this. Last time I tried, HE ended up finding out. HE hurt me, imprisoned me. When Naraku spilt his essence into you, he released two things. Good and bad. Hate and love." "This doesn't make any sense, ya know." "I know," the voice sighed. "I guess I owe you an explanation..."

"In the beginning, there was a great white light. From the light, love was created, filling the land with joy. However, love did not reach every corner of the earth. From the shadows and darkness, evil reared its ugly head. Aku is the embodiment of evil and hate. He seeks to corrupt all, desecrate all.

"Now he is in your head, Kagome. It is dangerous for you. Naraku was very easy to work with because he held grudges and hatred in his heart already. You are harder. You hold no evil in you at all.

"And as you know, love and hate walk hand in hand. I am Ai, the embodiment of love and benevolence. I was stored in Onigumo, the only human part of the monster that is Naraku. Now I help you and strengthen you, disguised as Kuro. Aku may place tricks in your head, but with every mirage that you see past, I become stronger. As do you.

"Normally I would be able to show myself, but I am evanescent. If we -you- don't get past the traps that he has set, we will never be free. Sesshomaru is being corrupted too. Because of his connection to you, he has inadvertently allowed hatred into his heart."

"Wait," Kagome interjected, "I thought he was an evil, frigid popsicle." Ai laughed. "He may be cold, but he is not a vile, corrupted murderer. He has feelings, like all living things." "Then we have to stop this. Now."

Unknowingly, Kagome's dead black eyes now sparkled with life, her black lips faded to grey, and ashy skin became flushed with color. But she was in no way stable. Her mind, once only filled with hate, now swirled in an age old battle between dark and light. There was no grey.

* * *

This is a short one. Apologies for not updating; I have had a few deaths in the family and I have been extremely ill in the hospital. There will be more shortly. Creepypasta is going to give me insomnia one day...


End file.
